A Love In Time (Love is?)
by AnimeLover4Ever58
Summary: Neji Hyuga, a cold and heartless guy in their school, who pushes people away from him, even his own father. But, not until Tenten , a friendly, kind and helpful girl walks into his life. How will their lives change as they fell in love with each other? How will Neji finally learn the true meaning of life, family, and love? How will they face the painful truth about Neji?
1. The Start

**A/N: I added a prologue on this chapter. This story was suppose to be a one-shot that has 3-5 chapters, but ideas kept popping in my mind. Sorry if the first part was kinda fast, I suck really suck at beginnings :P Please review :D The prologue and epilogue will be Tenten's POV and the rest are the 3rd Person's POV**

* * *

**Prologue:**

_I can see it again...the flock of beautiful brown birds flying in the sky. Every time I'll spot them flying freely in the sky...it reminds me everything that happened eight years ago._

_Eight years ago...a man walked into my life and I walked in his life unexpectedly. Everything that happened between us was unforgettable and treasured in our hearts. He was cold, heartless, he wants people to hate him for a reason, but I changed his life. I made him realize that he should spend time with the people he loved before it's too late. I taught him the true meaning of life, friendship, happiness, family, hope and most of all LOVE. _

**_Love...changed our lives. _**

_In one blink of an eye...Neji Hyuga...the first man who walked into my life unexpectedly, mainly because he's a 'Hyuga' and I'm just a local girl from the public school and he's cold and heartless person that no one tries to be friendly at him anymore, except me. He's the man who made me feel the happiness, sadness and pain that I never felt before. And it's because of love. But, I never regret loving him. Nothing would made me regret loving him even if it shatters my heart into pieces every time I'll remember those happy memories with him. __Those memories that are treasured in our lives and hearts forever. _

_My name is Tenten Ayaka, I'm twenty-eight years old now. But, everything felt like it just happened yesterday or a while ago. Everything during our Senior Year in Konoha High felt like it just happened yesterday. Everything! Everything, our first meeting, first argue, we studied together, field trip together, the first time I asked him to hold my hand, the day he defended me, our first date, the night he asked to me to be the caretaker of his heart, the night he asked me to be his date at the Prom, my first heart break, the day when I got married to him and...there's a lot of things we did together! _

_Let me tell you my story...the story of me and him and how it changed our lives..._

* * *

It was the first day of classes on Konoha High. Of course everyone was excited because they'll meet and hang with their friends again, play sports again and etc. Tenten a Senior student was excited to enter her new school. Even though she knew that some students might not like her, but she is very confident that she'll make new friends. Tenten is a very joyful, hardworking, intelligent, brave, helpful, friendly and kind girl. She's not rich like most of the students in this school, she was offered by a academic scholarship. She is a working student, after going to school she goes to a cafe and works as a waitress.

She was walking towards to the main door of the campus along with the other students. She's wearing a blue skirt and a pink blouse. Her hair wasn't in buns like she usually do before. She wanted to change her hairstyle in braided pigtails. She noticed that her outfit is different from the other students. Her outfit was so simple, unlike the outfit of those other people that are...sosy, so fashionable and trendy. But, she doesn't care, she wants to be who she is. One of her motto is : **"Don't change yourself just because of other people, be who you want to be."**

She kept looking around the big campus, suddenly she bumped someone causing her to fell on the floor and drop her books and bag. "Watch where you're going!" He yelled at her. He is tall, handsome, he has light lavender eyes and he has a long brown hair. He glared at her. "S-sorry!" She apologized immediately. She stands up from the ground and quickly picked up her books and bag. "Umm, sorry, I really didn't mean it." She apologized again. "Hn." Neji rolled his eyes on her and walked away from her.

_As far as I know, I think he was the one who bumped me because of the impact when I fell on the ground. And he have the guts to yell at me! He didn't even helped me get up or even pick up my books! How gentleman he is!,_ she thought.

* * *

Inside the classroom, there are about 38 students who are talking, chatting with each other and there are other boys who are making fun of the nerd students. As she finally walked in the classroom, the other girls are staring at her, maybe they noticed she was a newbie. The others are murmuring about her, but she doesn't care. She doesn't care whatever their first impressions to her. She won't transfer into her old school just because of what other people think of her.

Everyone started to go back to their seats when the teacher came inside. She's still standing in front. The class remained silent. "Umm, good morning, sir." Tenten greeted. "You must be, Tenten Ayaka. I'm Sir Gai, your class adviser." He said. "Class, this is Tenten Ayaka. She's your new classmate. Please be nice to her and make her feel welcome to this school. Tenten, there's a vacant sit beside Lee." He added and pointed Lee on the fifth row. "Thanks, sir." She said and walked towards to the vacant seat.

As she sat on the chair she felt someone poking her arm. She looked at the guy beside her. "Hi, I'm Lee!" He greeted her. _O-k? _"Hi-!" She said and looked at the door who just opened, to see who is the late comer of their class. Her eyes widened as she saw the guy. It was the one who bumped her a while ago. "Oh, Mr. Neji Hyuga...your late!" Gai scolded him. "Sorry sir." He said in a cold tone and walked towards to the vacant chair beside Tenten. _So, his name is Neji._ She thought. Neji was now sitting in the chair while tapping his fingers on his desk, pretending that he's listening to Gai.

Gai was discussing about their class schedules and the rules and regulations inside and outside of the campus. The others our listening, but the others are not because they already knew some of them. Neji was looking in front, pretending that he's listening. Tenten noticed he's not paying attention. She's looking at him, she's like observing him. _His eyes are beautiful, he has a beautiful long brown hair. But, why does he keep his hair long? His high bridged nose are nice. He's hot! Wait! Tenten, don't tell me you have a crush on him?! No! Never!,_ she thought while gazing at him.

Suddenly, Neji caught her gazing at him. Tenten gulped and she immediately looked away from him, and pretended she wasn't looking at him a while ago. Even she was looking in front, she can see him glaring at him. "Class, excuse me. I'll be right back." Gai said and walked out of the classroom, heading to the office to get the copies of their class schedules.

As, Gai went out, almost all of the students started talking to their close friends and other seatmates. Tenten took a deep breath, before saying anything to Neji. _I can do this_, she thought before saying something to him. She faced at Neji who is sitting beside him and glaring at him. She gulped. "Umm, hi, Neji. Sir Gai just said your name so I guess it must be your name." Tenten started. "Umm, sorry for what happened a while ago. I really didn't mean it, because I was looking around. I-i'm new." Tenten said. "Hn." Neji responded and he looked away from her. He tilted his head, while pretending he wasn't listening to her.

"I-i'm Tenten, by the way. I-it's nice to meet you. I hope we can be good-friends. O-or maybe just classmates-seatmates, I mean!" Tenten started to stutter, she was kinda panicking on how to introduce properly to a cold and snob guy like him. Neji glared at her. "Hn." That's all he said and he looked away from her, he tilted his head again and stared at the white ceiling. "I guess not." She muttered.

Tenten just bowed her head on her desk, waiting for Gai to return. When Neji noticed that she's not looking anymore, he gazed at her. _She's...so simple, unlike the other girls_, he thought while gazing at her.

Tenten felt that someone was poking her back, she raised her head and looked at the person behind her. "How friendly of you." A blonde girl with 4 ponytails said. "Umm, thanks. W-why?" Tenten said and wondered why. Neji faced in front, but he's listening to them. "Did you know...that the guy you are talking to is a total snob and cold?" Temari said, Tenten raised an eyebrow on her. "O-k? What do you mean by that?" Tenten wondered.

Neji frowned as he heard what Temari said. "That guy, Neji Hyuga, just like I said he's a total snob and cold to everyone that talks to him and especially to those people like you who are friendly to him." Temari explained. Tenten just nodded. Neji clenched his fist as he heard the word "Snob" and "Cold". _Why do people kept judging me easily?_, he thought and his aura became sad.

"I'm Tenten, by the way." Tenten smiled at her and extended her hand for a shake hand. "Temari, nice to meet you." Temari said and took her and hand. "Do you want to sit with me and Hinata at lunch later?" She asked. "Sure, I'd love to." Tenten said happily. Tenten was glad that she actually made friends or someone talked to her on her first day in her new school. Neji felt bad as she heard what Temari said. _Am I really a bad person?_, he thought.

* * *

Tenten sat with Temari and Hinata at lunch. Tenten noticed that Hinata looks like someone he just met a while ago. "Hinata, you look like someone that I just met a while ago." Tenten said while looking at her. "Oh! Neji Hyuga, the guy you are being so nice and friendly in class a while ago." Temari said. "H-he's my c-cousin, Tenten-chan." Hinata said. _Cousin? Hinata is such a nice girl! If they don't look alike each other, no one could recognize they're cousins!_, Tenten thought. Suddenly, Tenten spotted Neji eating his lunch alone. _He's such a loner. Maybe that's why no one is friendly to him because he's such a snob and cold person_, Tenten thought.

"Umm, Hinata, I'm just curious. Why is Neji cold and snob to those people around him? I tried to be friendly to him, but he's cold to me." Tenten said. Hinata and Temari looked at each other before explaining. "Umm, Tenten, I'm the one who'll just apologize to you for him. But, he's always like that. Three years ago, no one knew why. Neji nii-san started to push people away from him, even his own father." Hinata explained. "We don't know why, but I think his father knows why. And whatever the reason is, I hope Neji nii-san would realize that whatever is his problem, there are people around him that he can trust." Hinata added.

Tenten felt a guilt for judging him easily as a cold person. _Maybe, I can help him..._Tenten thought. _Whatever the reason behind his coldness, maybe I can change it. I could make him trust me..._

"Umm, guys...another question. Does Neji have friends before?" Tenten asked. "Yes. The another guy that is sitting beside you is Lee, he's Neji's best friend. That's why Lee was quite shock when he noticed that Neji is starting to stay away from him and avoid hanging out with him. At first he thought that he must have said something bad to him, but we also noticed that he's also staying away from Naruto, Sasuke and the others. We don't know why he push away those people who are close and important to him." Hinata said. _I'll find out and help him_, Tenten thought.

"Yeah, even to us. Everyone, even his father that used to be his best friend before." Temari added. **(A/N: In this story, Neji's father is alive (=)**

* * *

Tenten was walking through the corridors of the campus. She was summoned by Tsunade to ask her how was her first day in her new school. There are only a few students inside the campus, most of the students are in the gym, park and in the fields (where the students usually hang out, chat and others). She spotted Neji entered a room. She followed him. She opened the door where Neji entered. It wasn't actually a room, it was a door and a staircase towards to the rooftop of the campus. Neji was already in the rooftop. She slowly walked upstairs towards to the rooftop. As she reached the rooftop, she saw Neji sitting in a bench and looking up in the sky. **(A/N: Their rooftop is like a garden. Just imagine the rooftop of East High from High School Musical *wink*)**

Tenten looked up in the sky to see what he's watching. There are a flock of beautiful brown birds flying in the sky. Tenten slowly walked towards to him. "H-hey." He started, Neji looked at her. "Hn. What are you doing here?" He asked in a cold tone. "Umm, I went from the faculty and I saw you heading here." Tenten replied, trying to be nice at him. But, as usual Neji would ignore her and act coldly to her. "Umm, do you mind if I sit beside you?" Tenten asked. "Then sit!" Neji said coldly.

Tenten sat beside him, he kept watching those birds. "Do you do this often after school or during break time?" Tenten asked. "Hn." Neji responded. "Maybe, yes? Those birds are beautiful." Tenten still tried to be nice at him. "Did you followed me here just to ruin my day?! My whole day was such a shit, because I'm back to school. And this is my only way to stall myself and you're going to ruin it!" Neji yelled coldly. Tenten remained silent. Nejis aura became calm as he saw Tenten remained silent for a few seconds.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." Neji apologized. "I-i was just trying to be nice at you. Because I see that you're annoyed at me during our first meeting." Tenten's voice broke. Tenten is the type of person that easily cry, in other words she's a cry baby. Sometimes, when someone just yelled at her or bat some words that hurt her feelings, she just cry.

Neji felt a guilt for yelling at her. He didn't want to yell at her! He's not just really used that people are trying to be friendly at him. Three years ago when he started pushing those people away from him and even those people who are trying to be friendly at him, that's why no one is friendly and approaching him nicely from now on, except her.

"I-i'm really sorry." Neji said. Tenten wiped her tears that was just about to fall from her eyes. "I-it's okay." Tenten said and she stood up. "Neji, I'm sorry for ruining your day. But, if you needed someone to watch birds with you, I'm just here. Goodbye." She said and ran away. _I'm not giving up_, she thought.

Neji was quite shocked. _I just met her, but why is she so friendly to me?_, he thought.

* * *

A few weeks or maybe a few months passed, but Tenten wasn't still giving up in befriending him. Her intention was really to make Neji feel better. She wants Neji to learn how to value the people around him. That's how a good person Tenten is.

At first Neji was annoyed at her for being so friendly at him, but he got used to it. Sometimes when he's watching those birds in the rooftop alone, Tenten would just join him. But, he just let Tenten to be friendly at him, even though he doesn't like it in the first place. But, there are times when Tenten and him are just alone, there are times that he even opened up his feelings to her.

He even told her the times when he and his father usually hangs out and spends time with each other.

Tenten knew there is something with Neji. There something with him that she really likes and she wanted to change. Neji knew that there is something with Tenten. He thinks Tenten is different because Tenten is the only person who can stand his coldness. After a few months, Neji isn't annoyed anymore at her every time she'll approach him or talk to him. Sometimes, he even misses Tenten if she's absent because no one is talking to him.

* * *

"Neji, may I talk to you for a few minutes?" Gai asked Neji who is about to leave the classroom and head to the rooftop. "Sure." Neji said and he sat in a chair near the teacher's desk. "Umm, Neji, regarding to your grades this 2nd period. They are low, Neji. What happened to you? Neji, your one of the honor students and remember that all of you will graduate as a high school this year. Regarding to your low grades for one and a half quarter, I'm afraid your not gonna graduate as the First Honor. What happened to you, Neji? Your always the number one in the batch since Freshman Year." Gai said.

Neji remained silent.

"Neji, people noticed you've been pushing those people who are close to you and no one knows why. Neji, you don't have to push them away. There are people out there who cares for you, and I'm one of them. I care for you. You've been my student since Elementary." Gai said. "Sir, I'll just catch up my grades." That's all Neji said. "Okay, make sure. Your dismissed." Gai said. Neji stood up and headed to the rooftop.

* * *

Neji was in the rooftop. He wasn't watching those birds, he was over thinking again. About his grades and his other problems. Tenten arrived. "Hi, Neji!" Tenten greeted him. He just ignored her.

Tenten greeted him. He just ignored her. Tenten noticed he's not in a good mood. _What's the matter? I thought he's already used that I'm talking to him. Did I approach him in a wrong way?_ She thought.

"Neji, what's the matter?" Tenten asked as she sits beside him. He just "Hn-ed" at her. "Umm, is there any problem?" Tenten asked again. "Yeah! I have many problems! And you're one of them!" Neji yelled. Tenten felt bad, she felt like someone splashed her a bucket of cold water. "Neji, I-" Neji didn't let her finish her. "You know what!? I have many fucking problems in my life and you're an additional to my problems! Don't you know why I'm not usually talking to you?!" Neji yelled. Tenten looked away from him, trying to stop her tears. She didn't want him to see her crying.

"You're annoying! Irritating! Talkative! In the first place, I'm realy annoyed at you! Why do you keep talking or trying to make friends with me?! How friendly of you and thanks for approaching me nicely! But, let's staright to the point, I don't want to be friends with you! And I don't want to be friends with anyone else! I don't want people approaching me, nor talking to me or being so friendly to me! Now, do you understand now?!" Neji continued yelling at her. Her tears finally fell from her eye. But, she didn't let Neji see her tears.

"F-fine...I'm sorry for being- well, sorry for being so friendly to you!" Tenten stuttered as she wiped her tears away without Neji seeing her. "I-i'll go now!" Her voice broke and she quickly ran away from him. Tenten was crying while running. Neji felt a guilt for yelling at her. He's like that to other people who's being friendly to him, that's why no one is trying to approach him.


	2. I'm sorry, Tenten

Four days have passed and it's Friday already, Tenten didn't speak or approach Neji anymore. One time Neji was asking if he could borrow an extra pen, Tenten lend him an extra pen, but she didn't speak to him, she just handed the pen to him. And when Neji was going to return her pen, Tenten just ignored him.

Neji was alone in the rooftop for four days, like before he's always alone in the rooftop, unlike whenever Tenten is joining him and tries to talk to him. Neji felt bad and guilty for yelling at her and saying some harsh words to her. He was just carried away by his emotions.

He was really over thinking on how to catch up his low grades and other problems in his life. And now he really needs someone to help him in studying, he couldn't approach Lee to ask him, because he knew that Lee is sulky at him. He stayed away from his best friend for three years without letting Lee know the real reason. The only person that he could really ask is Tenten.

It was Saturday and suppose to be he is resting after five days of being in school, because it's bad for his health to be exhausted. But, he couldn't stop thinking about what he did and said to her. He seriously have no idea on how to approach and apologize to a girl nicely. He never apologized to those person he's been cold, even to his own father.

* * *

It was already Saturday evening, when he headed to his father's bedroom to ask something.

He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. ***Knock! Knock!* **"Come in!" His father said. He twisted the door knob to open the door. He peeked before entering, he checked out the room before entering. "Who is it?" His father asked. He entered the room and closed the door. "I-it's me...Dad." Neji said. Hizashi blinked his eye. "Oh my gosh, it's really you! It's a miracle, that you are the one who approached me!" His father chuckled. Neji frowned. "Whatever." Neji muttered. "Umm, can I sit with you?" Neji asked. "Of course you can!" Hizashi nodded.

Neji walked towards to the small couch and sat beside his Dad. "What is it?" His father asked. "Can I ask you something?" Neji asked. "Sure, what is it?" Hizashi nodded. "How will you approach and apologize nicely to a girl that you've just said some harsh words?" Neji asked. "Why did you hurt a girl? Is she important to you? I know you, you never apologized or tried to approach us whenever you are being cold or saying some harsh words." Hizashi said. "Just answer my question. How?" Neji said. His father can see the sincerity in his eyes, that he really wants to make up and apologize to Tenten.

"Well, I think peace offering is a good idea." Hizashi suggested. "Peace offering?" Neji wondered. "For example, you are going to give her something that she like, and you can also put a sorry note on it." His father suggested. "I don't know if it is really the best idea. But, that's all I can think. But, you can also apologize to her in a nice way, without being cold. Sincerely." Hizashi added. _I've got an idea! Thanks, Dad! Wait?! Did I just said 'thank you' to him?!_, Neji thought with a smile.

"Umm...t-t-thanks...Dad. F-for the advice." Neji stuttered, he doesn't know how to thank his Dad. But, a smile appeared on his face. Hizashi pulled Neji close to him and wrapped his arms around his son. "Neji...I missed you so much." He said. Neji leaned his head on his father's shoulder. Neji hugged him back. _I missed you, too_...Neji thought. Neji pulled away from him. "I'll go to bed now. Good night, Dad." Neji said and walked towards to the door.

* * *

Neji was already laying on his bed, but he's not yet sleeping. He grabbed his Iphone on the bedside table. He looked for Hinata's name on the contact list and pressed the dial button.

_Hinata..._

_***Dialling***_

After five rings, Hinata finally picked up her phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Umm, Hinata, this is me, Neji."

_"Neji nii-san! You called! Why?"_

"C-can you do me a favor?"

* * *

It's Monday again. All the students are back to school, again.

Tenten was walking through the corridor where the lockers are located with Temari and Tenten. Tenten and Hinata were going to put some books and some of their stuff inside their lockers.

"So, you really never talked to Neji nii-san again?" Hinata asked as she unlocked her locker. "I'll never talk to him, again." Tenten said as she looked for the key inside her backpack. "W-where the hell is the key of my locker?!" She wondered as she checked the pocket of her jeans. Tenten started to panic. Suddenly Temari noticed that the padlock of her locker is unlocked. The padlock is not sealed. "Uhh, Ten, your locker isn't locked." Temari said. "Wait! What? How did it happened? I'm sure I locked it last week!" Tenten exclaimed. She quickly removed the padlock and checked if she lost something inside her locker.

Her things are complete, nothing is lost. But, there is a Panda stuffed toy placed in the second layer of her locker. And there is a small envelope attached to it. It must be a letter for her. "Is that yours?" Temari asked. "No. Someone must have put it in here inside my locker that's why my keys are missing." Tenten said as she grabbed the stuffed toy. "You totally have a secret admirer!" Temari gasped. Tenten opened the small envelope and pulled out the note inside it.

**_Tenten,_**

**_Meet me in the rooftop after Math class..._**

**_Neji,_**

Temari cleared her throat. "Is there something between you and Neji that we don't know?!" Temari smirked at Tenten. "He just want me to tell me to meet him at the rooftop, why does he have to put his note in a stuffed toy?" Tenten said coldly. "Maybe, it had a reason. Maybe, it's his peace offering to you. Just go meet him in the rooftop and find out." Temari placed a hand on her shoulder. Tenten looked at the stuffed toy.

I_t's so cute! How did he know that I love panda?! Wait...will I go meet him after Math class? I've been crying for straight Three days every time I'll remember what he said_...she thought.

* * *

After Math Class. Tenten headed to the floor next to the rooftop, she was holding the panda that he gave her. She stopped by in front of th door that leads to the rooftop. She took a deep breath. She pulled the door and entered the staircase through the rooftop. She walked upstairs through the rooftop and as she reached the rooftop, she saw Neji sitting in a bench, waiting for her. She slowly walked towards to him. Neji's elbow was resting on his lap and his palm was covering his face. _Tenten, please, come! Please_...he thought.

Tenten cleared her throat, "Neji." She started. Neji gasped and he quickly looked at the girl who just spoke. "T-t-tenten!" He stuttered, he doesn't know how to start or approach her. He stood up from the bench and faced Tenten who is standing a few steps away from him while holding the stuffed toy he gave her.

Tenten frowned at him. "Thanks for the panda!" Tenten plastered a fake smile, she just wanted to thank him anyway and ask why he wanted her to come and meet him here.

"Your welcome, I-" Neji said, but Tenten cut his sentence. "-Why did you gave me a stuffed toy and told me to come here?" Tenten asked. Neji remained silent for a few seconds before speaking. "Tenten, about what happened last week..." Neji started.

Neji was about to continue, but Tenten spoke. "Forget about that! I-it's nothing to me anymore!" Tenten said with a bitterness in her tone. "I-" Neji tried to speak again. "Neji, forget about that! Just tell me why did you want me to come here, because I want to go home early!" Tenten almost yelled at him, coldly.

"Tenten, I'm sorry!" Neji's voice broke. Tenten was shocked to hear that Neji said those words to her..._'I'm Sorry'_. "Tenten, I'm so sorry! I-i really didn't mean to say those harsh words at you! I-i'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Neji apologized. "P-please...don't avoid me or stay away from me..." He continued, his voice broke. Tenten could see the sincerity in his voice and eyes. _Should I be friends with him again? I thought he's annoyed at me? Well, he just said that he didn't mean to say those words at me_, she thought.

"Neji..." Tenten took a few steps towards to him. They're a little bit closer to each other now. "The truth is I feel lonely when you avoided me for almost one week. I-i..." Neji said and sighed. "I-i missed you! Tenten, I realized that you're an important person in my life. Ever since you started avoiding me, I always feel lonely like before. Tenten, please don't avoid me..." He continued.

Tenten was struck by his words. Tenten could really sense the sincerity in him. Tenten couldn't stop herself from smiling. "I-it's okay, Neji." Tenten smiled, a real smile. Neji grabbed the small square box with a red ribbon around it. "F-f-for you." Neji said shyly as he showed Tenten the box. "What's that?" Tenten asked as she took the box from him. "J-just check it out. I-i hope you like it." Neji said shyly, blushing. It was the first time he blushed and talked shyly to a girl.

Tenten placed the panda on the bench. Tenten sat on the bench, she placed the box in her lap while undoing the ribbon. She removed the ribbon from the cover and removed the cover of the box. There's a chocolate cake inside the box that says **'I'm Sorry, Tenten...'**, written by a red and white thin icing. Tenten smiled happily.

"I-i made it for you. I hope you mind if it doesn't taste good." Neji said shyly, scratched his head as he sat beside her. "You made this?" Tenten asked happily. She was glad that Neji apologized to her and even made a peace offering to her. She didn't expect he would put some efforts to apologize to her. "Y-yeah..." Neji nodded.

Tenten giggled, she didn't expect that Neji would bake a cake for her. "I didn't know you can bake." She giggled. "Special thanks to Hinata. I really don't know how to bake, I just asked Hinata to teach me how." He confessed. "Really?! Does Hinata knew that this cake is for me?" Tenten wondered. "Umm, yeah, actually, she was the one who wrote the _'I'm Sorry'_ on it." Neji explained.

"But, why didn't she told me? So, it means she also knew about this cute panda?" Tenten asked. "Yeah, she knew everything and I told her not to tell you. I'm sorry." Neji confessed. "N-neji..." Tenten looked at him. "Hn?"

"Thank you and apology accepted by the way." She smiled at him. "Umm...Tenten..."

"Hm?" Tenten asked. _Her sweet voice_, Neji thought as he heard Tenten said 'Hmm'. "C-can you help me?" Neji asked. "In what?" Tenten asked. "I-in studying. Sir Gai told me that my grades this year are very low compared to my grades last year. A-and I couldn't focus in studying anymore by myself only. C-can you tutor me whenever you have free time?" Neji asked.

Tenten was quite surprised, because Neji was actually asking for her help. _I thought he doesn't know how to approach people nicely_, she thought. "S-sure! Is that why you apologized to me, because you need my help?" Tenten chuckled. Neji frowned. "Of course not. I really wanted to apologize to you. And I just wanted you to help me. Because you're the only person I can talk to." Neji explained. Tenten nodded with a smile. "Sure. I can tutor you after school, I can tutor you in my house, in other place or in your house." Tenten said.

"C-can you come in my house after school?" Neji asked. "S-sure! But, I'll call my parents first." Tenten said.

* * *

The car stopped in front of a big gate. "T-this is your house?" Tenten asked as she stepped out of the vehicle while looking at their house. "Y-yeah. Come on." Neji said.

Neji entered their house, followed by Tenten. As they enter the living room, they spotted Hizashi sitting on the couch. "H-hi, Dad." Neji said. Hizashi spotted Tenten. "Umm, hi sir." Tenten greeted him with a smile. "Hello to you. Umm, Neji, who is she?" Hizashi said.

It was the first time Neji bought a girl from their school in their house. "S-she's Tenten, m-my friend. I asked her to help me in studying. Hizashi smiled at them. "Umm, hi sir!" Tenten greeted him nicely. "Nice to meet you, Tenten." Hizashi smiled at her. It seems that Neji's father liked Tenten.

"Umm, Tenten, take a seat, I'll be right back." Neji said and headed upstairs. Tenten sat on the couch. "It's a good thing you can stand his attitude." Hizashi said to Tenten. "Umm, yeah, he's kind of a cocky and cold sometimes, I mean always." Tenten agreed. "But, there are times that he's gentle." Tenten added.

"I've noticed these past few days or maybe these past few months. He kinda changed." Hizashi said as he sat beside her. "R-really?" Tenten asked. "Yes. His aura, the way he approach me and he's smiling again." He smiled. "Umm, sir, can I ask something?" Tenten asked. _She already asked_, he thought. "What is it?" He asked.

"Why do you let him be like that? I mean, why don't you tell him about his cocky attitude?" Tenten asked. Hizashi remained silent for a few seconds. "I want him to be free. I mean, I want him to do whatever he wants. Before, I'm always telling him about that, but it's no use. He won't listen to me. He barely talked and approached me." Hizashi sighed. Tenten seems to be interested in his story.

"Really? B-but, why?" Tenten asked curiously. "That's his only way of stalling himself, by being alone." Hizashi explained. _That's his way of stalling himself? Why does he need to push people away from him?_ She thought. "Umm, Tenten..." Hizashi sighed. "Umm, yes, sir?"

"When did you and Neji started talking and became friends?" He asked. "Umm, I started talking to him since the first day of school, I kept talking to him, but he usually ignores me or yell at me. But, I don't mind at all. I talk to him like everyday. I-i just can see someone like him being so lonely." Tenten said. "I knew it. Did you know that he changed a lot this school year?" Hizashi said. Tenten seemed interested in his next words. "Before he doesn't even talk to me or approach me nicely, but I've noticed that his aura and the way he talk and approach people changed. He changed a lot. He even asked me on how to apologize nicely to a girl." Hizashi added. Tenten was surprised as she heard his last sentence.

_So, he asked his father on how to apologize to me? How sweet! I love ya! Wait! I don't love him!_ She thought.

"Do you have any idea who's that girl he's talking about? Or is it you?" He asked. "Umm, actually, yes. He stole the keys of my locker just to put a panda stuffed toy that has a note. Then, he even baked me a cake. This cake, sir. He baked it. And I don't even know that he would do that just to approach and apologize to me nicely for saying some harsh words at me last week." Tenten explained, and she opened the box of the cake as she showed it to him. Hizashi couldn't stop himself from smiling. He never thought Neji would do things like that to a girl.

"You must be special to him." He said, Tenten's eyes widened. "I know Neji a lot. He never apologized or realize his mistakes in just one week, sometimes it took a year before he admit his mistake or sometimes he never apologize. Your special to him, because if you weren't, he wouldn't put on some efforts just to apologize to you." Hizashi said. Tenten felt his heart beating fast.

"Tenten...can you do me a favor?" He asked. "S-sure, sir. What is it?" Tenten asked. "Can you take care of him? Can you make him happy and make him feel loved? I just want him to be happy, before it's too late." He said seriously. Tenten remained silent for a few seconds. "B-but, why me, sir?" Tenten asked seriously. Hizashi took a deep breath before speaking. "Because you're the only person that Neji is nice. Your special to him. And I had the feeling you're the only one who can change him and get the real Neji back. Can you do that for me?" He said.

Tenten was thinking of what she'll answer. _In the first place, that was my intention. To help him and find out about him. Now, that his father is the one who's asking me to do it, what should I say? Should I say yes or just no?_ She thought.

"Tenten, please..." Hizashi pleaded. "Neji is my only son and I want him to be happy. I want him to feel loved. I hope you can understand me, Tenten. I know this is our first meeting, but I hope you would understand me. I love him so much." He added. Tenten felt a compassion to him. "I-i'll try my best, sir." Tenten nodded with a smile. Hizashi sighed in relief.

They heard a footsteps coming down from the stairs. It was Neji, he just changed his clothes. "Oh, Neji, there you are!" Tenten said as she faced Neji who is walking down from the stairs. "Go study already in dining room." Hizashi stood up from the couch and headed towards upstairs and just passed by Neji who is standing in the staircase, looking at Tenten.

They started studying in Trigonometry and Physics. They are eating the cake that Neji made for her. Hizashi was checking them every half an hour secretly. He knew that Neji was happy that moment with her.

It was already 7 pm when they finished studying, eating cake together while studying and chatted. Tenten and Hizashi could see the real happiness in his face. The happiness before that turned into coldness.

"Umm, Neji, bye. I need to go." Tenten said before going out as she picked up her backpack. "Thank you, Neji." She said, but Neji stopped her. "I-i'll drive you home. I-it's already dark outside!" Neji demanded. "Oh, no! It's okay! I can walk on my way to the cab terminal." She said. "No, I insist!" Neji demanded. "He's right, Tenten. It's already dark outside and there's a lot of drunk men outside." Hizashi said. "I'm sure you don't want to be raped by a group of drunk men just because you walked on your way to the cab terminal." Neji scoffed. Tenten felt nervous, as he mentioned the word 'rape'. _It's really dangerous outside at this time, but I don't want to disturb them_, she thought.

"Neji, don't scare her. Umm, Tenten, please, I insist. Neji, go ask the driver to drive her home." Hizashi said. "I'll go with her." Neji said. "Neji, you don't have to." Tenten demanded. "Please, I insist." Neji insisted. "All right. Thank you very much for the concern." Tenten smiled.

* * *

While riding on the car on their way to Tenten's house, Neji kept peeking on Tenten who is looking at the road and buildings outside through the windows of the car. _She's so cute! Why didn't I noticed it before?_ He thought while gazing at her. They're riding on the backseat of the car. Tenten's house was a little bit far away from Neji's house, it'll took about one and a half hour before they arrive at their house, especially there's a quite traffic on the road this night.

It's already 7:30 pm, and Tenten is starting to feel bored and sleepy. She didn't noticed she already fell asleep on the car, leaning her head on the window of the car. As Neji noticed she fell asleep, he slowly pulled her body towards to his body and leaned her head on his chest. Tenten was sleeping a little bit tight that she didn't even felt that Neji leaned her head on his chest. Neji placed his arm around her shoulders. She looks like an angel, he thought while gazing at her while sleeping.

The driver looked at the mirror of the car and spotted them. "Neji-sama..." The driver spoke. Neji looked at him at the mirror as they had an eye contact. "...don't forget to kiss her or hug her before she go." The driver said and looked back at the road. Neji kinda blushed on what he said.

Neji kept gazing at her. He's also touching her braided pig tailed hair. He never got the chance to play with her beautiful hair. _She's so beautiful, like an angel_...he thought.

As they reached Tenten's house, they stopped in front of a small house, but nice and neat. "Neji-sama, we're here." The driver said as he removed his hands from the wheel. Tenten moaned as she moved her body. She slowly opened her eyes and was quite surprised to see that she just slept in Neji's chest.

"Umm, Neji, sorry, I didn't mean to sleep on you." Tenten said as she moved a little bit away from him. "Umm, thank you, Neji, for driving me home." She smiled at her. "No, problem." Neji smiled back. Neji usually smiles again. "I gotta go, bye." Tenten said as she grabbed her backpack. She was about to open the door beside her when Neji hugged her. "Thank you also, for helping me in studying." Neji said. "No, problem. Bye, see you tomorrow." Tenten smiled at him as she pulled away from the embrace and finally stepped out of the vehicle.

Their heart started beating fast. Tenten thought that maybe she fell in love with him. _I can't fall in love with him...he won't love me back anyway_...she thought as she finally walked towards inside their house.

_I can't fell in love with her...and she can't fall in love with me. Wait! She would never fall in love with me! There's a possibility that I will, but she can't. It'll hurt her_...he thought.


	3. First Kiss

Days and Weeks quickly passed by since they studied together. Neji wasn't annoyed at her anymore, nor being cold to her. Neji sits with Tenten, Temari and Hinata during lunch. He's not cold to anyone before, he tried talking and approaching people nicely, even Temari and Hinata. They're in good terms already. But, not yet to Lee and the other boys.

The coldness in Neji's started melting little by little as he spend more time with Tenten. His hard and numb heart who doesn't care about people's feelings before, is starting to become kind hearted. Every person has a story behind their smile, attitude and tears. Neji might have a story behind his coldness. Just like Hinata said, she doubt that Neji is hiding something that's why he changed.

Konoha High is having a field trip this month on a Team Building. Everyone is required to have a partner, that will be their companion for the whole field trip or even in the bus. And they also have to create a group with a minimum of Fifteen members. Only one week before the field trip, so everyone started asking their friends and other classmates to be their partner and started grouping themselves.

* * *

"Umm, guys do you have a partner for the field trip already?" Tenten asked. Temari and Hinata looked at each other before speaking. "Umm-actually...we already have. S-sorry, Tenten. N-naruto-kun asked me if I could be his partner on the field trip." Hinata said while playing with her two thumbs, quite blushing as she mentioned her crush's name.

"How about you, Temari? Who's your partner?" Tenten asked. "S-shikamaru." She answered, also blushing. Tenten took a deep breath. "Who will be my partner?" Tenten sighed.

"Why don't you ask Neji or wait Neji to ask you? I'm sure he'll ask you, you're the only person in our class that he is very close." Temari said. _Should I ask him or wait for him to ask him? It'll be weird if I'm the one who'll ask him_, Tenten thought. Tenten remained silent, Temari sensed that she felt bad.

"Hey, Tenten, don't feel bad.

Tenten took a deep breath again, she was thinking that what if Neji didn't asked her, then she will be an OP or she'll end up being partnered by a teacher in their field trip. _It's up to him or me_, she thought.

"I know what you're thinking and worrying about, Tennie. Your worried that you might be an OP during the field trip if you didn't find a partner. I'm sure Neji would ask you, you're the only girl he hangs out and talks to. It would be a miracle if he asked one of his ex-best friends to be his partner." Temari snorted. Tenten wondered what she is trying to say. Yeah, it's true that she is worried that she might end up being an OP if she didn't ask Neji to be his partner before someone else does. "So?" Tenten asked. "What do you mean?"

Temari face palmed. "Don't you get it? You're the only person that Neji hangs out and no one would ask to be his partner because of his cold and cocky attitude. So, there's a 99% chance that he'll ask you to be his partner." Temari said clearly. "Temari is right, Tenten. Neji would probably ask you." Hinata said while playing her fingers. "And because he likes you!" Temari added while giggling.

"W-what are you talking about? Why would he like a local girl from public school like me, who's just helping him in focusing in his studies? And besides I'm poor and he's a Hyuga. I'm sure his type of girls are rich, fashionable and...sexy?"Tenten said. Temari and Hinata looked at each other.

"I don't think so. I also had a feeling that Neji nii-san likes you." Hinata said. Tenten's heart started beating fast, waiting for her next words and thinking if of a sign that Neji really likes her. _He likes me? Impossible!_ She thought. "Tenten, I knew Neji for a long time, and as far as I know he never put on some efforts just to a apologize to a girl friend of him. And you're the only girl that he put on some efforts just to apologize to you. I think it's a sign that he likes you or your special for him." Hinata explained.

_I guess she's right. Maybe he really likes me or I'm special to him. But, what if he just apologized to me in a sweet way just because he needed to? I don't want to assume or expect that he likes me. I don't want to be hurt...I like him too..._she thought.

Tenten wanted to deny it, but something is making her to believe it. She liked Neji, maybe a crush because he's so mysterious and the gentleness and kindness deep inside his humanity that he had showed her. She liked him as a friend, but she is thinking on how to avoid developing feelings for him. She doesn't want to fell in love with him, she doesn't want to get hurt and end up being broken hearted like her Mom.

Tenten almost paused for a minute. The girls sensed she's thinking about what they said. "That's what his father also told me. That I might be special to him. I-i don't think it's true. Neji is annoyed at me in the first place, I just tried to approach him nicely and be friendly to him, he get used to it, and we're good friends now. There's no freaking way he would like a girl like me." Tenten said. Hinata exhaled deeply. "You'll see, Tenten. I'm telling you. Just wait for the right time." Hinata said while patting her shoulders softly.

Tenten started to think of what she said. _This is a one new complicated trial in my life_, she thought.

* * *

Tenten was in the corridor where the lockers are located. She placed her Physics, English and Trigonometry book inside her locker. After placing it, she closed the door of her locker and sealed the padlock on it. She was about to walk away when she heard a voice of a two girls.

"Well, well, well, look who's here!" The girl with the pink bubblegum hair snorted. Tenten turned around to look at them. "She's the new girl from the section-A, right?!" The blondie retorted. Tenten just stared at them. "Come on! Don't give us that look! Don't you know who we are?!" The pink haired girl asked.

"Nope. And I don't talk to strangers." Tenten scoffed. "She doesn't know us and she doesn't even know who she is." The blondie chuckled. Tenten frowned at them. "She's a like a martian." The blindie added.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, by the way, I'm gonna introduce myself to you. I'm the model of Her/Bench and Black Star clothing line. I'm also the leader of the cheering squad." Ino introduced herself. Tenten just nodded slowly, no idea what they are trying to point out. "O-kay?" Tenten wondered. Ino looks like a living barbie doll, she has a beautiful long blonde hair, high bridged nose, pink lips and she is tall. That's why she is a model of one of the famous clothing lines in their country.

"And I'm Sakura Haruno, my Mom owns the Black Star clothing line. I'm also the endorser of Silky Shampoo." Sakura introduced herself. Tenten was like, _O-kay? What do you want me to do if you two are famous, because I really have seriously no idea who you two are._

She knew the clothing line and brand of shampoo they're talking about, but she have no idea what they're trying to point her. "So? What are you two trying to point?" Tenten asked. They both chuckled. "We just introduced ourselves to the new flirty bitch of our campus." Sakura snorted. Tenten was shocked at her words. Wondering if she ever did something bad to this two girls. "W-whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Watch your words! I know that you two are popular, but it doesn't mean you have the right to call me a 'flirt'." Tenten almost yelled.

The two girls looked at each other and laughed. "The others also think you're a flirt! Not just us! You're just a new student in this school and you have the guts to flirt Neji Hyuga. FYI, Neji Hyuga is one of the famous student in Konoha High, he just doesn't have many friends like before, because of his cocky attitude. But, Neji is one of the heart throb in this campus. So, that's why a fugly slut slash ordinary new girl slash poor girl like you don't have the right to be friends at him. Only people like him has the right to be friend with him!" Ino almost yelled.

Tenten couldn't handle herself that she slapped Ino's face. "I may be a local girl from a public school, but it doesn't give you the right to dictate me! I'm not flirting him, I'm just being nice and friendly to him that's all! At least I proved that he's not really cold and a heartless person like everyone keep saying about him, there's a kindness deep inside his humanity. Unlike you two! You two may be beautiful, but your attitude stinks!" Tenten yelled at them, her voice echoed a little bit on the corridor. Good thing that it's their break time, because if there are classes going on this time, they're probably in detention.

"You slut! Don't you touch my face with your dirty hands!" Ino yelled at her as she pulled her braided pig tailed hair. "Ouch!" Tenten screamed. Sakura chuckled evilly. "People like you don't have the right to yell at us!" Sakura snorted.

Tenten almost cried in pain, remember that she is a crybaby? Her hair becomes messy and tangled. Ino kept pulling her hair. Suddenly, she felt someone pulled Ino off from her and she fell on his arms. A tear fell from her eye. She burst into tears, sobbing. Ino fell on the floor and Sakura went to help her get up. There are two boys running towards to them. The raven haired boy Sasuke and Sai the boy who has a pale skin color. Sai quickly ran towards to his girlfriend and helped her get up. Tenten looked at the person who saved her from that mean girl.

It was Neji. Her feet aren't standing straight. Neji caught her as he pulled her away from Ino, causing her to fell in his arms. Her head was leaning on his chest. They just gazed at each other. Their staring contest ended as they heard Sai spoke.

"Hey you, Hyuga! Just what the hell did you do to my girlfriend?!" Sai yelled angrily at Neji. Neji frowned at him. Sasuke just tried to stay away from them. "You don't have the right to hurt her! You heartless jerk!" Sai added.

"Then, your girlfriend also doesn't have the right to hurt my GIRLFRIEND!" Neji yelled as he glared at him. Their eyes widened as they heard the word 'Girlfriend'. "G-girlfriend?" Sasuke's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe Neji had a girlfriend with his cold and cocky attitude, which is not true. Tenten knelt on the floor and picked up her shoulder bag and some notebooks one by one that fell out from her bag. Neji bend down his knees to help her pick up her things. Tenten's eyes are watery and a little bit red, because she cried.

She felt that Neji touched her cheeks where her tears kept falling and wiped her tears using his fingers. "You okay? Come on, let's get you out of here." Neji said and picked up her bag and placed her things that fell out from her bag. He helped her stand up. Then, grabbed her wrist softly and pulled her softly as he walked away from them. She just followed him.

Tenten felt her heart is beating fast and also Neji. They left them speechless and quite shocked. Neji Hyuga just helped and defended a girl. They knew Neji for a long time, he's not kind and gentle to girls. But, this time he was. He helped Tenten.

* * *

Neji brought her in the rooftop. They're sitting in the bench. Neji pulled down her hair bands, causing her braided pig tailed hair to become loose. He grabbed the hair brush from her bag and brushed her hair. After 4 strokes of brushing her hair, the braids of her hair became totally loose. She's cute when hair is braided...she's beautiful when her hair is down...he thought while brushing her hair.

Tenten was still sobbing, but she felt...happy? She can't explain what she felt when Neji helped her. "Are you okay?" Neji asked while brushing her hair. Tenten couldn't stop herself from smiling even though she's crying. "Yes I am now. Thank you." She smiled at him.

"You know what, Tenten? You're beautiful when your hair is down." Neji said while brushing her hair using his fingers. Tenten raised her eyebrows on him. "So, you're saying that my hair style is ugly?" Tenten asked while pouting. Neji chuckled. "I didn't said anything like that. I said, you're beautiful when your hair is down..." Neji smiled at her, Tenten blushed and looked away from him. "...and you're cute when your hair is braided. You look like a cute little girl." He added.

Tenten was blushing and speechless. Am I really beautiful? She thought. He's the first guy who told her that she was pretty. "R-really?" Tenten asked. "Yes you are. Your not just beautiful outside. Your whole humanity is beautiful and nice." He agreed. Tenten was inspired by his words. _Really?_ She thought.

"Thank you, Neji." She smiled at her. They kept smiling and smiling at each other, meaning they are happy with each other. They feel happy and comfortable with each other.

"Umm...Tenten..." Neji said. "Hmm?" Tenten asked. She Hmm-ed again. Whenever she said that or respond like that...whatever, her voice is so sweet! He thought. "C-can you be my partner at the field trip?" Neji asked. Tenten looked at him. _He asked me! Yes! I've got a partner already!_ She thought happily.

"Sure." Tenten nodded with a smile.

* * *

The day of their field trip already came. The students came in the school by 5 am, because it was a long drive. Tenten arrived at the fields of their campus where the four buses are parked. She was carrying her backpack where her extra clothes, snack, drinks and hygiene kit. She's wearing a denim shorts, white shirt and she's wearing a red jacket. Gai was arranging their seats according to their partners. Meaning, she will be seating with Neji in the bus. Her group mates for the activities later are Neji, Temari, Hinata, Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino and Matsuri. They are Team B. They're just fourteen, they are suppose to be fifteen.

Tenten sat in seat no. 20. Temari and Shikamaru were sitting on the back of their seat and Hinata and Naruto were sitting in front of their seat. She looked at her left side to see who is sitting beside her. It's Lee and Chouji. Neji hasn't arrived yet. She leaned at the window while watching the other students entering their buses, chatting with their friends.

Neji walked towards to seat no. 20. Tenten didn't noticed Neji was already there. Neji sat beside her without letting her know that he already arrived. Lee looked at Neji secretly. Chouji elbowed him, and gave him a 'there's-your-cold-best-friend' look. Neji covered her eyes using his palms. "What the? Who is this?" Tenten exclaimed as she touched Neji's hands, guessing who he was. She removed his hands from her eyes and turned around to look at who he is. "Neji!"

Temari peeked at the two of them from their back seat. Hinata also heard that his cousin arrived, she turned around at her back to peek at them. "Hey." Neji greeted her. Neji removed his backpack from his back and placed it on his lap while sitting. Neji was wearing a black jacket, a white shirt and a pair of jeans. Like his daily outfit during school days.

Gai grabbed a microphone to announce that the bus will leave the campus in five minutes. It's a good thing Neji wasn't late. "Hello?" He checked the sound of the mic. "Seniors! Kindly contact your close friends that hasn't arrived yet, and tell them that if they haven't arrive here before five minutes, I'm afraid they won't be able to join the field trip. The rules are strict and we just need to follow the schedule." Gai announced and handed the microphone to the tour guide of their bus.

Five minutes flew fast, the four 'last minute' students arrived on time. The buses are now on their way to the venue. While on their way, the other students are chatting with their seatmates and friends, the others are secretly exchanging seats with the others without letting Gai and Shizune caught them just to talk to their friends, the others are eating their snacks (like potato chips, soft drinks and other junk foods) especially Chouji (he's always eating a potato chips like every minute), the others are sleeping, the others are taking pictures together with their friends and the roads and post it on twitter that they're on their way to the Team Building, the others are taking pictures of the people who are sleeping.

Naruto and Hinata were chatting, Hinata was like "N-n-naruto-kun...", stuttering, playing with her fingers and blushing like a tomato, Naruto was like "Tebbayo! Hinata if I threw up in front of you, you wouldn't mind, would you?". Temari and Shikamaru are listening to a music on Shikamaru's mp3. They're sharing the earphone with each other while Temari's head is leaning on Shikamaru's shoulder. As for Lee, he's getting bored and all he can hear is the chattering of the other students and the noise of Chouji's munch, who is eating a potato chips (as usual).

As for Neji and Tenten...well...they're sharing a food together. Tenten haven't eat breakfast yet, Neji bought a pack of bento and gave it to her. Tenten was eating the bento and she even shared a bite with Neji. There's a small gap between the backrest of Neji and Tenten's seat, so Temari could see a little bit what they're doing. Temari noticed they're kind of sweet.

Temari slid her phone out of the pocket of her blue jacket. **"Look at the two sweet couples behind you, Hina :)"** She sent Hinata a message. After a few seconds, Hinata heard her phone vibrated on her pocket. She slid out her phone from the pocket of her jeans and checked out who messaged her. She looked at the back after reading Temari's message. Hinata smiled as she saw Neji and Tenten sharing a drink together. Neji was holding a can of coca cola, there are two straws on the hole of the can and they're sharing the drink together. They're like a couple.

Lee spotted them sharing a drink together, which he knew that couples usually do that. Lee's eyes widened for a little bit, quite surprised that his ex-best friend who is usually cold to everyone, especially to girls that is actually sharing a drink with her. He knew Neji well, he knew Neji is very sensitive and a discriminatory person. He also noticed that Neji changed. He barely smiles in public, be kind to girls or to everyone else, approach people nicely, he's cold, cold hearted, heartless and numb.

Tenten pulled out a large pack of BBQ chips from her backpack. "Do you want some?" Tenten asked him. "Sure." Neji nodded and grabbed the BBQ chips from her. He ripped the the part wear it says 'Tear Here' to open and munched the chips in his mouth. Tenten could her the noise of the chips that are being crushed by his teeth.

Tenten frowned at him and gave him a 'you-don't-have-the-right-to-steal-my-chips' or 'i-only-asked-if-you-want-some' look. Tenten glared at her. Neji faced at her and smirked at her. "Sorry." He apologized and smiled at her. He's so handsome, when he smiles...I wish I could see his smile forever and I wish the cold and heartless him would never go back, she thought while staring at him.

Neji noticed that she's almost staring at him for more than ten seconds. "What are you staring at? Do I look like one of your celebrity crushes?" Neji chuckled. Neji never joked before, he's always serious in talking and cold as usual. "Dream on." Tenten scoffed and turned around to look away from him. She just looked at the roads and the vehicles.

_He may not look like Zac Efron, Channing Tatum or Chace Crawford, but for me, he's perfectly handsome. Plus, the gentleness and kindness he showed me these past few weeks and days made me fall in love with him more. _She thought._ Wait?! Did I just say fall in love?! Tenten, you can't! I mean, I just like him as friend that's all!_

_Did I just said something bad? This why I don't want to joke around with the people around me! Does she mean I'm ugly? Or not handsome? Yeah, right!_ He thought.

Neji poked Tenten's shoulder. "Ten...I'm sorry. Okay, I get what you are trying to say, I'm ugly and I'm not handsome." Neji said, apologizing sincerely even though he didn't do anything that bad. Maybe it's just because he learned to apologize and accept his mistakes because of her.

Tenten giggled as she covered her mouth. "I was just kidding." Tenten giggled. "I didn't say you're ugly or not handsome. I just told you to dream." Tenten added. Neji was like 'wtf?'. "You're not ugly...your...umm, handsome. I mean-not ugly!" Tenten stuttered. She kinda blushed and her heart beats fast, couldn't admit straightly to him the fact that she thinks he's really handsome.

"I'm not mad at you for grabbing my BBQ chips, I knew you were just joking with me. Just go ask Lee and Chouji if they want some." Tenten said. "Err, why?" Neji asked, wondering why offer the two boys a chips. "Just ask them if they want! Share your blessings, Neji." Tenten groaned.

Neji took a deep breath and cleared her throat before speaking. He faced at Lee and poked his arm. "H-hey, Lee! Do you want some?" He offered Lee a BBQ chips. Lee's (creepy) round eyes widened, wondering and surprised that HIS EX-BEST FRIEND who just stayed away from him and the others and now he just actually talked to him. "Uh..." That's all Lee responded, still surprised. As Chouji heard the word 'BBQ', he quickly faced Neji. "Did you just said 'BBQ'?! Can I have some?" Chouji asked. _I just said so_, Neji thought. "Umm, yeah, sure." Neji nodded and smiled a little bit at them. Lee's jaw dropped as he saw Neji smiled even for a little bit._ First, he approached us nicely. Second, he wants to share his chips with us. Then, he actually smiled for a little bit! What the hell did he ate this morning?! Or it was a miracle?!_, Lee thought still staring at Neji.

Chouji took the bag of chips from Neji and took some chips from the bag. He offered Lee and Lee took some, still surprised. Lee munched those BBQ chips he took while staring at him. His eyes and Neji's met. Neji noticed he's staring at him. "Lee, if you kept your mouth open until we reach the venue, a fly would probably go inside your inside." Neji said. Lee was more surprised. Neji doesn't tell jokes before. He knew that he's always serious. Lee just nodded slowly and closed his mouth. Lee exhaled and forced to smiled at him, even though it hurts for him that his best friend since childhood just avoided him without knowing the real reason.

Neji sit straightly and also Lee who goes back to their business. Neji handed the bag of BBQ chips to Tenten. "I did it." He muttered. "That's nice." Tenten smiled.

It's already 8 a.m., most of the students are sleeping while their earphones are plugged into their ears, saving energy for those activities they'll do later. The others who just slept a while ago are just watching the view of the downtown as they drive in the roads of the mountain. They're already in the zigzag part of the mountain. Only a few more minutes or half an hour, they're in the Team Building already. The Team Building was located at the upper part of the mountain, where there a lot of trees, where they can ride on the 500 m zipline towards to another mountain and where you can view the rice fields and mountain ranges while riding on it.

Naruto and Hinata were also sleeping while sharing earphones. Hinata's head was resting on Naruto's chest, who is leaning on the window, sleeping and snoring. Shikamaru was resting his head on Temari's lap while sleeping. Shikamaru used Temari's jacket as his blanket for his arms, it was cold inside the bus. Temari was also sleeping and her hands are resting on Shikamaru's head. Chouji was sleeping while holding an empty bag of potato chips. Lee couldn't sleep well because Chouji was snoring like a pig! He grabbed the empty bag of potato chips from his hands and corked it inside his mouth. Lee exhaled deeply as he leaned his head in the backrest, knowing he could finally sleep well without hearing any loud noise of Chouji's snore.

As for Neji and Tenten, Tenten's head was resting on Neji's chest, while Neji's left hand is resting on his shoulders. Tenten moaned and moved a little bit as she opened her eyes. She saw that she was sleeping on his chest again. She didn't move because she knew that she might wake him. She just looked at his face down to his body. Suddenly, she saw a deep bruise on his wrist. He grabbed his right hand who is resting on the arm rest. She pulled the long sleeve of his jacket up through his elbow. She was shocked to see a few more bruises in his arm.

_What happened to him? Why does he have deep bruises on his arms?_, she thought nervously. She thought that maybe Neji got into a fight, got beaten and whatsoever. She started to worry about him.

Neji moaned as he moved and slowly opened his eyes. Neji's eyes widened as he saw Tenten looking at his bruised arm. "T-tenten!" He exclaimed as he pulled away his arm from her shoulders. Tenten sit straightly. Neji pulled down the sleeve of his jacket, covering his whole arm and those bruises. "Neji , w-why do you have a lot of bruises on your arm?" Tenten asked curiously, worrying about him. "Uh...I..." Neji stuttered. "I-i fell from the stairs last night and I bumped my arm on the floor so badly." Neji answered as he looked away from her.

"R-really?" Tenten asked, she thinks that what Neji answered is a lie or impossible. "Y-yes!" Neji immediately responded. "Is that true?" Tenten asked again. "Please don't ask me again!" Neji said coldly. He talked back coldly again this time. "S-sorry. I'm just curious and...worried about you." Tenten's voice cracked as she bowed her head. Neji knew she felt bad for answering coldly to her again.

"I-i'm sorry. Please...just don't ask about it again." Neji said calmly. Tenten just took a deep breath, trying not to worry about him and ask those questions to him anymore.

* * *

They finally reached the Team Building. Those students lined by year level and proceeded to the dressing room to change their clothes. They are required to wear a shirt, jogging pants or athletic shorts and a rubber shoes. The girl's dressing room was kinda crowded.

Tenten entered a cubicle. She hanged her Jansport backpack on the door. She started unzipping her jacket and removing her top garments. She wore her white shirt that says 'Friendship Rules!' and her green athletic shorts. She sat on the small chair while wearing her rubber shoes and doing the tie of her shoes. She stuck her clothes inside her backpack and walked out of the cubicle.

She immediately walked out of the Girl's dressing room, because most of the fashionable girls are kept changing their clothes that looks nice and that would catch the attention of those boys. Tenten doesn't care if she's just simple. As she went out from the dressing room, she saw Neji sitting in a bench. She ran towards to him. Tenten felt worried again as she saw his bruises again. Neji is wearing a plain white shirt and a black jogging pants. He's not wearing his jacket anymore so the bruises in his arms are revealed. She also knew that Neji also have bruises in his left arm.

"Hey." Neji started. "Where's Naruto and the others? We have to stick to our group." Tenten asked. Meanwhile, Gai was walking near them and he spotted Neji's bruises. "Neji, are you alright? Why do you have a lot of bruises in your arms?" Gai asked, worrying for his student. "I-it's nothing, Sir!" Neji said calmly as he looked away from him. "A-are you sure? D-do you want to go to the clinic? If you have some problems regarding to your health, inform us immediately. Those activities might affect you." Gai said. "I'm okay, sir. Thanks for the concern." Neji said.

Gai was...surprised? Or maybe stunned to hear that Neji thanked him for his concern for him. "Neji! Tenten! Come on!" Naruto called them who is already with their team on the obstacle course. "Umm, we gotta go, Sir." Neji said and pulled Tenten's wrist and ran towards to their team.

Their first activity is the obstacle course. Four teams in their section lined up. The leader of their team is Lee. They chose Lee to be their leader, because they knew that Lee is the athletic. Their second leader is Naruto, they chose Naruto because they knew Naruto always encourage everyone not to give up easily.  
They are Team B of section A. Since Lee is the fastest runner of them, he's on the last line, so he could catch up in case they are the candidate for the fourth or third place, in other words the loser or the last team who finished the obstacle course.

They're only waiting for their Coach (the one who will guide them in their activities). Neji was studying the obstacle course. Most of the obstacle courses are almost rope courses. Naruto was checking if they're already complete. Suddenly, he spotted Neji's bruises, who is standing in his back. "Neji, what happened to your arm?" He asked. Neji looked at his arm and rubs his bruised arm by his palm. "I-it's nothing." Neji shook his head. "A-are you sure? Don't you want to excuse yourself in this activity to go to the clinic first?" Naruto asked , worrying. If only Neji knew that people are concered about him. "I-i'm okay." Neji said, Naruto nodded and looked back in front.

The first obstacle course ended. Team B won, Second is Team C which is Sakura's group, Third is Team A which is Ino's group and last is Team D where the members didn't cooperate with each other. Lee and Naruto were an effective leader. They've encouraged their team well. They cooperated with one another and didn't give up easily to the other team who are 'booing' them because they knew that Lee and Naruto is the leader.

After one and a half hour they finished four different obstacle courses. They're now proceeding to the zipline. Zipline, Rappeling, Wall Climbing and other activities are an additional point for their Teams if all of them participated, except for the people who really have Acrophobia (fear of heights). You can hear the screams of those girls and the 'Whooooo!' of the other students who are really enjoying the zipline while looking the view of the downtown.

Two men helped Lee and Chouji put on the safety harness in their body. "Chouji, I swear I'm going to kick your fat ass, if the ropes are disconnected from the cable because of your heavy weight." Lee whimpered as the man connected the descender to the zip line anchor. Lee has a slight fear of heights, but we all know Lee is a dare-devil sometimes, so he'll give it a try. "Sir, there are more people who are heavier than him and nothing bad happened. I swear." The man chuckled. "I'd laugh if I see your skinny ass flew by the wind as we reach the end of the lineline." Chouji snorted.

Naruto and the others laughed as them. "It's just a zipline! I'm not afraid of heights! Right, Hinata?" Naruto said in a dare-devil tone. Hinata blushed a little bit while holding at the the rope, where they should hold while riding on the zipline. "Y-y-yeah! Absolutely." She stuttered. The man that was with Naruto and Hinata spoke while holding the rope between them, "Hold tight on the rope and don't goof around while riding. And lift your feet and..." They both held on the rope and lift their feet pushed them. The pulley slips fast through the cables. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!Hinata, let's go back!" Naruto screamed. "Idiot." Sasuke muttered, who is wearing his helmet before he and Kiba start.

Neji and Tenten were almost ready. Tenten started breathing nervously as she looked down. "Are you scared?" Neji asked, Tenten looked at him. "Y-yeah. I don't know if I can do this." Tenten exhaled deeply as she shut her eyes for as while. Neji atted her head softly. "Just hold my hand if you're really scared." Neji said. Tenten was...stunned or maybe flattered by his words? Or maybe touched by his words. Tenten was staring at him, thinking that she made this 'cold' and 'heartless person' change for a little bit.

Tenten almost jumped when the man snapped at them. "Okay, Lovebirds! Please continue your staring contest after the zipline. Lift your feet and hold on the rope." The man snapped at them causing Tenten to look away from Neji while blushing. They both lift their feet from the ground. They slid a little bit slow at first through the cables that are connected to the other mountain. Tenten's heart continued to beat faster. She felt scared as she looked down. As they continue to move until they reached the middle part of the cable, Tenten wasn't scared anymore. She was amazed by the view of the green mountain ranges and the downtown.

Tenten was facing at the left side while Neji was facing in the right side. They're both amazed at the view from a high place. Neji was about to face Tenten, and Tenten was about to face. But, suddenly...

...their lips met accidentally! Their eyes widened and quickly broke the kiss while staring at each other nervously. It was their first kiss! And their first kiss happened to be an accident. They didn't noticed that they already reached the end of the line, still staring at each other. Naruto and Hinata we're just removing their helmet, safety harness and gloves when Neji and Tenten reached the end. The others who just got at the end of the line and just waiting for their team to finish the zipline saw what happened. The others thought that it was unexpected and the others thought that they look cute. The zipline was just quick.

The man removed their safety harness that is connected in the cables. They both removed their safety harness, helmet and gloves and placed it on the wooden table where all the used zipline equipments are placed. Hinata and Naruto also saw what happened while they're watching the others who are riding on the zipline. That was awkward!

Neji didn't know how to approach her after that 'awkward moment'. "T-tenten...I..." Neji started. "It's okay Neji. I don't mind at all." Tente interrupted him and just smiled at him. Neji just nodded and watched the others who are riding on the zipline.

Tenten walked towards behind a big tree, where no one can see her. She checked if the coast is clear. A big smile appeared on her face and blushed like a tomato. And started giggling while jumping. _I kissed him accidentally!_, she thought happily. She even did a 'walling' on the tree, just like in the romantic or sad music videos.

She felt a lot of different feelings when they kissed, even though it was just an accident. But, all she knew is that she is happy. But, if there's one thing that she isn't sure...and that is if she sees him more than just a friend. These past few days or maybe weeks, she always had a weird and 'unexplainable' feeling whenever she's with him. Could it be love? Or just an infatuation? She's starting to become confused, she also thought that their friendship might change when she really have feelings for him. And now that they had their 'first kiss' which is an accident, she started to feel...happy? Mainly because her crush is the one who took it, but she knew that that kiss was just nothing to a _cold_ person like him. She also felt embarrassed when everyone saw what happened and also to him, maybe because that she _stole_ his first kiss, but it was just an accident. That was an awkward and embarrassing moment.

Those things started to confuse her.

_Could it be love?_


	4. Can I hold your hand, Neji?

It was their lunch break already. They'll be proceeding to the rope courses after their lunch. Each teams will sit in one table. Team B is eating their lunch together. Lee and Naruto were competing, on who'll finish the cold iced tea first. Lee won the contest and the punishment of the Naruto, since he lost. He have to finish a bowl of very spicy curry without drinking water, not until he finished doing his punishment. Naruto started eating the spicy bowl of curry, his eyes are teary and red. Naruto never gave up easily.

"Ugh! I can't watch this anymore!" Sasuke groaned. Sasuke couldn't watch him straightly. "This is so cool!" Chouji chuckled. The others are laughing at him, especially Lee. Shino, Gaara and Neji were just quiet (as usual escpecially Shino and Gaara). Neji thinks they're so childish. Tenten is also watching him. As Naruto finished the bowl of curry, he exclaimed: "Water! I need water!". Sasuke grabbed a bottle of vinegar and poured it on a glass of water and handed it to him. Naruto didn't noticed it was a vinegar, because he's really thirsty and all he know is he need something to drink. He took a sip at the vinegar and barfed it on the ground. Everyone laughed at him, including Neji, but silently.

Hinata grabbed a glass of water and gave it to him, she's also laughing at him. Naruto wasn't annoyed at all, he thinks it's funny and silly. Naruto has a good sense of humor. Sasuke's face was very red and his eyes are teary because his laughing like there's no tomorrow. After Naruto recovered from the 'spicy curry', they all go back to eating and chatting.

Neji was eating quietly, while Tenten was chatting happily with the others. Naruto poured some vinegar on Sasuke's ramen. Their team was very noisy, but everyone looks happy and they're enjoying whatever they're doing. Tenten noticed Neji is eating quietly, he's not talking to anyone. "Hey, Neji. Are you alright? Why are you so quiet?" Tenten asked. Sasuke spotted Tenten talking to Neji, he smiled as he remembered something about them.

"Hey, Neji! I forgot to congratulate you and Tenten! Congratulations, by the way." Sasuke blurted. They all paused for a few seconds. "What do you mean? Neji nii-san, is there something between you and Tenten that we don't know?" Hinata wondered. Neji's cheeks became red. "Sasuke, what are you talking about?" Tenten asked. "I thought you are Neji's GIRLFRIEND?" Sasuke said, everyone gasped in surprise. Tenten wondered. "How did you know?! I mean, who told you that?!" Tenten asked.

"Neji. He told Sai that your his girlfriend." Sasuke replied. Temari elbowed Tenten who is sitting on her left side. "Ouch! N-no! I-it's like that at all! What he mean is-!" Tenten stuttered, Temari and the others interrupted her. "I knew it! You two kissed a while ago in the zipline." Naruto blurted. "N-no, it was an accident!"

"Tennie, I knew it! That there is something between you and him." Temari giggled. "Is that true, Neji nii-san?" Hinata asked, Neji paused for a few seconds, thinking on what he'll answer. He bowed his head while thinking of what he'll answer. If only I could really date her for real and officially, but...we can't, he thought. Neji raised his head. "I just said that because I defended her from Ino. We're not even 'Mutual Understanding'. And especially I'm not dating her. And..._that will never happen_." Neji said and his tone became cold and sad at his last sentence.

Tenten's eyes widened as she heard Neji's last words. She felt like someone splashed her a cold bucket of water that caused her to freeze. She felt her heart rip into shreds. Why is she hurt anyway? Does she love him? Tenten's eyesight became blurry and a little bit watery because a tear was about to fall from her eye. She's hurt by his words. She doesn't know what she really feels about him, but why is she hurt? Is it because she assumed that he feels the same way too?

"Umm, guys, excuse me. I-i need to go to the umm-to the comfort room! I need to change my-you know!" Tenten said as she stands up and ran way from their table, heading to the comfort room. A long silence occur when Tenten left. "Awkward." Kiba muttered and he goes back in eating.

Hinata elbowed Neji who is sitting on her right side. "What was that?!" Hinata almost yelled at him, a little bit mad at him. "What the heck?!" Neji exclaimed as Hinata elbowed him. Everyone looked at them. "Why did you said that?" Hinata asked furiously. Worried that it hurt Tenten's feelings. "It's none of your business!" Neji said angrily. "Could you please think first before you spit it out! Heartless jerk." Hinata yelled. Everyone gasped. They never heard or see Hinata act and talk in that way. She's a very nice and lovely girl. And they never thought she would talk to his cousin in that way. Neji shook his head as he stands up from the chair and walked away, heading to the Male's comfort room.

Tenten entered a cubicle inside the Female's comfort room. She sat on the toilet bowl and burst into tears. She covered her face with her palms. _I knew it! He would really never feel the same way! I love him... I do! I just don't know when and how, but all I know is besides that he's so special for me, I feel something special for him in the first place! I love him... _she thought while sobbing.

Meanwhile, Ino was in the other cubicle, she heard that someone was crying. She knocked on the wall of the cubicle where Tenten is. "Umm, miss? Are you alright?" Ino asked, worrying about her. She has no idea it was Tenten. She pulled some tissue from the tissue dispenser. She offered her a tissue and handed it to her through under the cubicle. Tenten took the tissue. "Thank you." She said and wiped her tears using the tissue. They both stood from the toilet bowl and they walked out of the cubicle.

Ino was surprised to see that it was Tenten. "T-tenten?" Ino stuttered, remembered what she did to her few days ago. "H-hey, Ino!" That's all Tenten said and she was about to walk away when Ino held her arm to stop her. "Tenten! I..." Ino started. Tenten faced at her. "I-i'm sorry for what Sakura and I did to you. I mean, that's so mean! Maybe it's just we're so insecure at you. I apologize for approaching you badly." Ino apologized to her. Tenten forced to smile. "It's okay. Apology accepted. I hope we can be good friends from now on." Tenten said. "I hope so." Ino smiled at her.

"Why are you crying by the way?" Ino asked curiously. Tenten sighed. "I'm sorry. I...can't tell you...yet. I-it was just a misunderstanding." Tenten said. "I understand. Umm, I gotta go. See, you later." Ino said and walked out from the comfort room.

Neji was standing outside the restrooms. Waiting for Tenten to come out from the girl's restroom. He knew that Tenten was kinda offended or maybe affected on what he said. _'...that will never happen.' _It started to confuse him. Why would Tenten be affected on what he said, if she only sees me as a friend? _Does she feel the same way?_, he thought. _What if she doesn't? What if she just really need to go to the restroom that time? Will I confess to her? But, what if she doesn't and what if she stays away from me just because she thinks that I see her more than just a friend. I...love her very much..._

He loved her.

_No words can explain how much I love her. I don't know how, but what matters is I love her. I would do anything to make her stay beside me and make her happy. I want to make someone feel that I love them...before it's too late..._

Neji was awaken by his thoughts when someone patted his shoulders. He turned around to see, it was Sai. "Umm, Neji..." Sai started. "...I apologize on what happened few days ago. I apologize for my behavior and also Ino's. And also when she hurt your...umm, girlfriend." Sai apologized.

Neji just nodded, understood what he meant. "It's okay, Sai. I understand. Is it because...you love her very much?" Neji said. Sai was surprised by his words. Especially he mentioned the word 'love'. "Yeah, I do." Sai nodded with a smile. Sai loved Ino very much, although Ino wasn't really sure if she really love Sai. But, Sai would never give up in showing Ino how much he love her and his patience to her attitude.

"And I know why you did the same thing is because you love her very much." Sai said. "I guess so." Neji sighed. "Why 'I guess so'?" Sai asked. "The truth is I'm not really dating her. I-i don't even know why I said that she's my 'girlfriend'. But..." Neji said, Sai was curiously waiting for his next words. "...I was thinking of asking her like...well...to ask her out on a date first. Something like that!" Neji continued.

Sai chuckled. Glad to hear the 'Neji Hyuga' is actually falling for a girl. "Hyuga...I never thought you would fell in love. I mean, you are so cold and heartless. I-it's not that I'm judging you or something. You became a loner for three years and you've been so cold to everyone. But...that girl...melt your cold heart, made your 'hard' and 'numb' heart soft and..." Sai said with a smile, Neji kept listening to him. _"...made your heart shout for her name._"

Neji's heart skipped a beat and the only thing that keeps popping in his mind is Tenten. _Should I? But, what if it changes everything?_

"You know what? Maybe you should confess your feelings for her. Don't fear that there's a possibility that everything might change. If she doesn't feel the same way, then...make her fall in love with you." Sai said with a smile. Neji was inspired by those 'Love' advice that Sai gave to him.

"Sai!" Ino called him as she walked closer to him. "Hey. Where have you been?" Sai asked. "Just in the restroom. How'bout you?" Ino asked. "Same." Sai replied.

"Neji, we gotta go. Ino wants to check out the souvenir shop. S-see you later!" Sai said and was about to walk away with his girlfriend, but he stopped for a moment. "Oh, and don't forget what I told you a while ago." Sai reminded. Neji smiled. Ino wondered what did her boyfriend said to him. "What did you told him?" Ino asked. "Nothing, just a 'love' advice." Sai answered. "Ooh, a 'love' advice." Ino chuckled, she sounds surprised and interested. "By the way, Neji, if you're looking for your girlfriend. She's in the restroom, crying. I don't know why, because she didn't tell me. I don't know if you two had a fight or something." Ino said.

_What?! She's crying and it's because of what I said! Does she love me? Why would she be hurt on what I said if she doesn't love me?_ Neji thought.

"Umm-!" Neji was going to ask why, but he covered his mouth as he was about to vomit. "I-i gotta go!" Neji said and quickly ran inside the Male's restroom. He finally barfed in the sink. And as he wiped his mouth his hand is covered with blood. His vomit has a blood too. Neji breathed nervously. He leaned on the wall and his knees collapsed little by little until he sat on the floor.

Neji went back to their table. Tenten was already there. Neji was very calm and quiet as he got back. He sat beside Tenten. Tenten watched him as he sat beside him. She remembered what he said a while ago. She controlled her tears and emotions. She talked to the others again to forget and ignore him for a while.

Neji grabbed a glass of water and drank all the water. He dropped the glass in the table while panting.

Lee noticed Neji wasn't fine at all. "You okay, Neji?" Lee asked, worrying about him. Neji got everyone's attention who is busy talking and chatting with each other. Neji nodded. Tenten started to worry about him, but she just ignored him and act like she doesn't care at all. "You look pale. What happened to you?" Lee asked. Hinata started to worry about him.

"Nii-san...are you alright?" Hinata asked. "I'm fine." Neji nodded.

* * *

"Hurry up! Hurry up! Come on, Hinata! You can do it!" Naruto cheered Hinata who is about to reach the end of the hanging bridge. Hinata held Naruto's hand as she reached the end. Twelve of them finally reached the end of the hanging bridge, including Hinata, except Neji and Tenten who is still stuck in the middle of the bridge. "Come on! We only got one minute to win! Go Neji! Tenten!" Sasuke cheered them. The team who spent the shortest time in crossing the bridge.

The Team A was done crossing and they spent 6.18 minutes in crossing. They're goal is to cross the bridge less than five minutes to win this activity.

Neji kept taking another step until he reach the end. As for Tenten, she keeps panting nervously and her legs are shaking. "Come on, Ten! You can do it!" Temari cheered her up. Tenten stopped in the middle of the bridge. Panting nervously, her feet is shaking and she just closed her eyes. They noticed Tenten stopped. "This is bad." Naruto said.

Neji noticed Tenten isn't walking behind him anymore. He turned around and saw Tenten stuck in the middle. He got worried about her. Neji was near in the end of the bridge, but he manage to walk back in the middle where Tenten is.

Tenten saw him went back for her. She was surprised. "Neji...I'm scared..." She said while panting nervously. _"...can I hold your hand?"_ She asked. Neji pulled her close to him. Inch by inch they're moving closer. "Don't be scared. I'm here. As long as I'm alive, I'll always protect you..." Neji said and pressed his lips on hers. Neji quickly broke the kiss. He held her hand and pulled her slowly as he started to walk backwards while Tenten is walking forward. "Look at my eyes as you walk." Neji said and held her hand tight.

Tenten looked directly at his lavender eyes. Tenten felt...safe. She was struck by his words: _"Don't be scared. I'm here. As long as I'm alive, I'll always protect you...". _

They just kept staring at each other as they walk towards to the end. They didn't noticed they finally reached the end. They're just awaken when their Team shouted and cheered. They just won. They won by 10 seconds, 6.8 minutes. "Way to go, Neji!" Lee shouted merrily. Tenten smiled and joined her team mates shouting and cheering their Team. Everyone did a group hug, except for Neji who is standing a little bit far from them.

Neji's eyesight became blurred and he felt his muscles started to become weak. He felt something liquid flowing down from his nose. He looked at his palm and it was covered with blood. Blood kept flowing down from his nose. His knees collapsed causing him to pass out, and then everything went black.

Sai, from the other team noticed he fainted. "Neji!" Sai yelled. Tenten and the others were shocked to see him on the ground. Hinata quickly ran towards to him. She lift his head. "Nii-san, please wake up! You're scaring me!" Hinata cried. The others also ran towards to him. "Call Sir Gai! Tell him Neji collapsed." Lee yelled. Their coach quickly called someone to take him to the clinic.

Hinata kept patting Neji's cheeks. "Nii-san! Please, wake up!" Hinata cried. Tenten worried about him. She kneeled on the ground and kept patting his cheeks. "Neji, wake up! Y-your scaring me!" Tenten sobbed. As she removed her hand from his cheeks, her fingers were covered with Neji's blood.

The emergency team arrived quickly and also Gai. Two men lifted Neji and lay him on the stretcher to bring him in the clinic as soon as possible. Gai started to worry for his student. "What happened?" Gai asked. "I don't know. We just saw him collapsed on the ground and his nose is bleeding." Naruto replied, worried.

* * *

They all followed Neji in the clinic. He's already in a room, resting. His nose stop bleeding. The nurse gave him a first aid and let him rest. Team B choose to skip their next activities just to make sure Neji is fine. If only Neji knew how much they're worried for him. Hinata couldn't stay calm, because Neji just collapsed. Tenten was really worried for him also.

_He helped me to face my fear. Even if I ignored him ever since he said those words without letting him know that it's the reason_, she thought.

They all entered the room where he is. He's sleeping in a bed. Hinata grabbed a chair and sat beside him. "Nii-san, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you and call you 'heartless' a while ago." Hinata cried. They're all wondering why Hinata is very worried for him. "Hinata...he'll be fine. It was an accident." Naruto said as he placed his hand on her shoulders. "The nurse said it was just fatigue and too much heat outside." Sasuke said.

Tenten grabbed a chair and sat beside him. She caressed his bruised arm. A nurse entered the room.

"Umm, who is Neji's cousin here?" The nurse asked. "I am." Hinata said as she stood up. "Well, since you are his cousin, just inform his parent that he had fatigue. Maybe his nose bleed because of too much heat outside while doing those activities. And why does he have many bruises anyway?" The nurse said. Hinata paused for a moment. "Well, Nii-san...got into a fight yesterday. That's why he have bruises in his arms." Hinata answered. "Okay, but why does he only have bruises in his arms? If he got into a fight, then he suppose to have some bruises in his face too." The nurse asked. "Well, it's too personal. You wouldn't mind if I tell you to stop asking about it, right?" Hinata said. The nurse just nodded and left the room.

Hinata sat in the chair again. Neji moaned as he moved a little bit. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw is the white ceiling. "Neji-nii san, you're awake!" Hinata exclaimed. "Neji! You okay?" The others asked. Neji forced himself to sit on the bed.

"Where are we?" Neji asked. "We're here in the clinic. You fainted after you crossed the hanging bridge. Are you okay?" Naruto said. "I-i'm fine. Is the Team Building activities over?" Neji asked. "Well, not yet, we skipped those next activities." Lee said. "But, why?" Neji wondered. "Because we wanted to make sure you are fine. Do you know how much Hinata and Tenten is worried about you?" Lee said. "Really?" Neji was surprised to hear and feel that those people he pushed away from him really cared for him. His cousin that is almost her sister that she is always cold actually cared for him a lot. Tenten...she always cared for him.

"Well, thanks a lot for the concern, guys. You wasted those points just because of me." Neji smiled. They're surprised that Neji Hyuga actually thanked them and with a matching smile. His _true_ smile.

"Did you inform Dad about this, Hinata?" Neji asked. Worried that if his Dad found out about it, he'll be worried. "Well, actually I just called him." Hinata nodded. "It'll drive him crazy." Neji sighed. The others laughed.

Suddenly, Gai entered the room. Surprised to see Neji is already awake. "Neji, you're awake? Are you alright?" Gai asked as he slammed the door. Neji just nodded. Gai walked towards to him. Gai noticed Neji look pale and weak. "Neji, you look pale. Are you sick?" Gai asked. Neji shook his head. "I'm fine." He lied.

* * *

Neji wore a khaki shirt and a pair of brown jeans. He also wore a jacket to cover his bruises. He just went out from the shower room. He sat on a bench waiting for someone to talk to him. Or maybe waiting for Tenten to talk to him.

He just watched those students who are with their friends. Then, he remembered Tenten. _Should I confess my feelings?_, he thought. He remembered Sai's love advice a while ago. That if she doesn't feels the same way, then make her fall in love with you. _How? __Does she really feel the same way?_

"Neji..." He heard a familiar sweet voice of a girl. He turned around to look at her. It was Tenten. "Tenten..."

Tenten sat beside him. "Neji...thank you for helping me a while ago." Tenten said. "It's okay. I told you to hold my hand whenever you're scared, remember?" Neji said. Tenten couldn't stop herself from smiling. "I do."

"Neji...I'm sorry for ignoring and for being cold to you a while ago." Tenten apologized. Neji looked at her. "It's okay. Is it because of what I said?" Neji asked. Tenten sighed. "I guess so. I don't even know why! Let's just forget about it, shall we?" Tenten said. Neji started breathing nervously before saying his next words. "Tenten...d-do you love me? O-or l-like me?" Neji asked.

Tenten's heart started beating fast. _What will I say? He doesn't love you, Tenten! So, why bother to confess your feelings for him!_, she thought.

"No. _That will never happen..._" Tenten said in a cold tone. This time, Neji was the one who felt hurt and broken hearted. This is what she probably felt when he said those words at her. "I-i get it! I-i'm just asking! Just curious! I mean, who would actually love a cold and heartless person like me! J-just like what you guys said!" Neji stuttered, trying to hide his emotions. Tenten felt a guilt for making him feel unloved. She knew that Neji felt that no one would actually love a person like him. _But, I really do, Neji. I just don't know how to show it to you..._

"I gotta go! See you on the bus!" Neji stood up and ran away. _This is what she probably felt before..._

"I love you so much..." Tenten said as she watched him ran away and a tear fell from her eye.

Neji stopped in a souvenir shop. He went inside to check out. He checked out some key chains, necklaces, bracelets, shirts and others. Neji saw a necklace that has a heart-shaped wooden pendant on it. He grabbed the necklace and smiled. He thought of something. "Umm, miss, can you carve this on the necklace?" Neji asked and he's writing something on a piece of paper. "Sure, sir." The lady nodded. "Is it for someone special?" The lady asked.

Neji nodded with a smile. _"She's a very special person. And I love her very much..."_

* * *

All the students went back in the bus. Neji was already in the bus. Tenten hasn't arrived in the bus yet. Neji was leaning on the window of the bus. Thinking on how to confess his feelings for her. He never felt like this before! _That will never happen..._

Maybe this is how she felt when he said those words. He didn't mean to say those words at her. If only everything was fine and no problem at all, he's probably dating her right now.

_If only...If only I could...If only no one would be broken hearted...If only everything is perfect in this world..._ he thought.

Neji took a deep breath. She saw Tenten walking towards to the bus, talking and laughing with the girls happily.  
_What will I choose? If I confess my feelings for her she would still end up being hurt, but I don't want to make her feel that she is nothing to me. She's probably the most nicest girl and the girl who has the most beautiful smile even if her life is not that good. I wouldn't want that smile to disappear just because of what I feel._ He thought while gazing at Tenten's joyful smile.

_Why can't I be with her forever? Why does it have to be 'us'? Why does it have to be 'me'? And why 'her'?_  
Neji never felt this sad before. And he never think of something too emotionally especially when it comes to love. He never believed in 'love' before, but now he do.

He didn't noticed Tenten was already inside the bus. "Hey, Neji!" Tenten greeted him. "Hey." He responded in a calm tone. "Do you mind if we exchange places?" Neji asked, Tenten nodded. "Sure, no problem." Tenten answered. Tenten noticed he's sad, calm or probably thinking of something very deep. "Hey, are you alright?" Tenten asked, worrying about him. "I'm fine." He nodded, still looking outisde through the window. Suddenly, he spotted a flock of brown birds flying in the sky, just like those birds he always watch in the rooftop.

He always thought that the birds are free. Free to fly in the sky. Free to flyaway from their enemies. _Can I be free from the pain?_ He thought.

Tenten kept gazing at him while leaning his head on the glass window of the bus. She noticed he's watching those flock of birds again. _What happened? We're not like this earlier. I'm hurt, he's sad or maybe lonely. I'm hurt because I'm affected when I realized that I'm stuck in the friend zone and I'm very worried about him when he had collapsed earlier. Then, what is wrong with him? Or he's not just really feeling well right now after he fainted?_

"Neji...are you alright?" Tenten asked in a worried tone. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Neji nodded and took a deep breath before trying to say something to her. "Tenten..."

"Hmm?" Tenten wondered why. Neji paused for a moment and took a deep breath before he say his next words. "_Please don't leave me..._" Neji pleaded.

Tenten froze as she heard those words from him, wondering what's the matter with him. "I mean...you're the only person who can stand me. _Tenten...please...don't avoid me..._" Neji's voice broke. You can see the sincerity of what he is trying to say from his eyes and tone.

Tenten kept thinking what he is trying to point out. She took a deep breath and realized something._ Even if Neji doesn't feel the same way, I know that he loves me as a friend. And I'm okay with that. I'm sure I can move on after a few days, weeks. Or maybe months? It doesn't matter. What matters is...we're friends and for me our friendship is special. Maybe they're right, I'm special for him. Maybe it's because I've been really a good friend to him._ She thought. A smile appeared from her face.

"_I won't, Neji. I won't..._" She said. "Neji, if you have a problem, you can talk to me. I mean, I'm your friend and friends help each other." Tenten said, Neji was kinda cheered up. "Thank you." Neji said as a joyful smile appeared on his face.

Neji pulled Tenten closer to his body and she leaned her head on his chest. A joyful smiles appeared on their faces. Even though Tenten thought Neji doesn't feel the same way for her, she's contented that she and Neji are good friends. Well, not just good friends, but _sweet_ friends. As for Neji, even though she thought Tenten doesn't really 'like' him or 'love' him, he's contented that there's a special person in this world that he could remember. A special person that he could treasure in his heart forever till death.

They left the Team Building by 5:00 pm. The estimated time of their arrival is 8:00 pm. The Seniors have different businesses. The others are sleeping, the others are eating, one of them are taking pictures of their classmates who are sleeping, the others just plugged in their headphones or earphones to relax. As for our main sweet 'unofficially' couple are sleeping. Neji and Tenten. Neji's was leaning on the wall and glass window of the bus, while Tenten is leaning her head on his chest. His hands are wrapped on her waist. They just act like a sweet couple. That' why everyone couldn't stop doubting about the rumor that they are officially dating. Meanwhile...

_Tenten was nowhere to go. She's lost._

_She saw a familiar guy standing on the top of the hill. The built of his body and long brown chocolate hair was just like Neji's. He's wearing an all white outfit. She couldn't see his face clearly, but she knew it was Neji._

_She ran towards to him. As she reach the top of the hill, panting. "Neji..." She called him. _

_He turned around to face her. "Tenten..."_

_"Neji..."_

_Neji walked closer to her. Inch by inch they're moving closer. Neji wrapped his arm on her waist and pulled her closer to him. _

_"Tenten...thank you for loving me..." He said. A tear fell from her eye. Tenten wondered if it was tears of joy or tears of sadness and pain._

_"Neji, it's nothing. You don't have to thank me. I love you so much..." She said with a smile._

_"...But, I'm sorry if I can't be with you forever. I'm sorry if I can't stay by your side for a long time. I'm sorry if this will hurt you, Tenten..." Neji said as he walked backwards away from her slowly. Tenten froze as he heard those words from him. _

_"...I love you so much..." Neji said his final words and finally walked away from her. Tenten was gonna ran after him, but she noticed everything, including Neji, started to fade away. Everything turned into white and all she can feel and see is the pain when Neji left her. The pain of not knowing the truth._


End file.
